Forgiveness
by Auntao
Summary: "Kami semua sudah memaafkan mu, Sasuke. Kami sangat senang kau sudah kembali. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi.."    Cerita pertama, tolong di review ya!


Jalan-jalan masih sepi, tanpa jejak tanpa tapak, senggang dan dingin di sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Bahkan angin menahan nafasnya untuk menghidupkan suasana hening pagi itu. Di gerbang desa itu lah, orang yang paling dinantikan dari semua orang yang di cari. Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sekarang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Memang belum genap, tapi tubuhnya sudah tegap dan bidang, terlihat gagah dengan kimono putih. Tidak banyak berubah dari yang dulu, tetap tampan dengan pandangan matanya yang dingin. Setelah lima tahun memenuhi hasrat membalas dendam, membunuh guru dan kakak nya, berkelana bersama akatsuki, dan sekarang..dia kembali.

Sadar atau tidak, dirinya sangat merindukan kampung halamannya. Desa di mana ia mendapat berbagai macam makna dan kenangan. Kasih sayang yang tak terhitung banyaknya, penghianatan, kebencian, persahabatan, kesalahpahaman, dan cinta. Rindu akan suasana desa yang kadang ramai-kadang hening, rindu kediaman klan Uchiha, rindu orang tuanya, kakak kesayangan nya, dan tentu saja, teman-temannya. Semua hal yang dulu berusaha ia lupakan. Dan sekarang, langkah kakinya sendirilah yang membawanya kembali. Ya, Sasuke benar-benar sudah kembali. Beberapa anbu penjaga gerbang sempat melongo dibuatnya, namun hanya sesaat sebelum mereka meringkus tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sakura!", Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakura dengan keras. Sakura yang belum benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya berjalan limbung ke arah pintu. "NARUTO! Apa kau tidak bisa untuk tidak mengacaukan hariku barang sekali saja? Jam berapa ini? Astaga Naruto! Ini masih subuh dan kau sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar orang sembarangan? Dasar kau ini benar-benar..", omelan gadis itu terpotong ketika tangan Naruto menarik pundaknya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Sakura! Sasuke sudah kembali."

"Ja..jangan bercanda Naruto! Kau tahu kan kita berdua sangat sensitif jika mengungkit hal-hal tentang Sasuke..", gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Segala hal yang mengingatkan dirinya tentang Uchiha itu selalu menyayat luka di hati nya yang bahkan belum kering.

"Ini sungguhan, Sakura! Sasuke menunggu kita di kantor Hokage. Ayolah! Aku sudah tidak sabar, ayo cepat, Sakura!", pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak bias menahan semangatnya yang meluap-luap.

Sakura hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam. Air matanya menetes tanpa ijin dari otaknya. Sudah cukup ia menunggu, ini pasti saatnya takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Rindu nya yang menjadi-jadi sudah berbaur dengan lebam keputus asaan, sakit memang, tapi tetap saja ia masih berharap kalau Uchiha itu akan kembali. Menderita selama bertahun-tahun, dan dirinya susah payah untuk tidak menangis lagi, berubah jadi kuat dan tetap menuggu, tapi tidak pernah melupakan cinta pertamanya. Tapi pagi itu, perasaannya dibuat kacau oleh sahabat kuningnya. Jika saja ini hanya lelucon konyol dari Naruto, ia bersumpah akan menghajar si rambut kuning itu sampai setengah mati. Gadis itu gembira, kelewat gembira sampai dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak yakin kalau ini kenyataan.

Naruto memandangnya dengan bingung, "Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku kalau aku salah, Sakura.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. I..ini.. Ini air mata bahagia, Naruto. Keluarlah sebentar, aku mau bersiap-siap. Setelah itu kita langsung menemui Sasuke.", Sakura tersenyum manis. Senyumnya yang persis sama seperti senyum ketika belahan jiwa nya belum menghilang.

Setelah berapa saat, gadis merah muda itu keluar dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dengan diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto sibuk memikirkan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk bersenang-senang setelah ini. Makan mi ramen di kedai pinggir jalan, atau ke pemandian air panas? Apa yang bakal di sukai Uchiha itu? Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang kegiatan apa yang disukai Sasuke. Sedang Haruno Sakura hanya memandang kosong jalanan sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang meleleh dipipinya. Bagaimana sikap Uchiha Sasuke nanti pada dirinya? Apa tetap dingin dan ketus? Apa Sasuke tetap menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis lemah? Setelah sekian lama menunggu, apa hanya akan mendapat keaadaan yang persis sama seperti lima tahun lalu? Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Membiarkannya pergi bersama semua kekhawatirannya itu. Sasuke kembali pun sudah lebih dari cukup. Bukankah hal itu yang ia mohon tiap malam pada Kami-Sama. Tidak perlu berfikir macam-macam lagi, nikmati saja kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah kembali.

Tok tok tok.. "Nona Tsunade, Naruto dan Sakura sudah datang.", suara Sizune terdengar dari luar ruang hokage.

"Bawa mereka masuk!" Wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat lebih muda 30 tahun dari umur sebenarnya itu mengetuk-ngetukan jari nya di meja. Sesekali meneguk sake nya dan memandang pemuda yang duduk di depannya, kemudian bergumam sendiri. "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu itu kan?".

"Ya, aku tau.", sahut pemuda itu sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Di mana Sasuke, oy nenek Tsunade?", Naruto yang baru masuk ke ruangan Hokage tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Dobe.."

"Sasuke teme.. kau benar-benar sudah kembali."

Mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Seketika semua ingatannya tentang usaha menyelamatkan temannya itu, perjuangan melawan rasa tidak berguna dalam dirinya, dan saat dimana Sakura menangis memohon dirinya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, mulai muncul satu persatu. Mata Uzumaki Naruto memanas, pandangannya kabur, air mata yang berusaha ia tahan dari saat berada di rumah Sakura tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Tangannya terkepal sangat kuat sampai buku buku jarinya memutih. Bug! Naruto memukul rahang Sasuke, manjatuhkan pemuda bermata Onyx itu dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Naruto! Apa apaan kau ini!", Haruno Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan air matanya tiba-tiba menjerit saat Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke. "Sakit yang kami rasakan berjuta-juta kali melebihi sakit di wajah mu, Sasuke.", suara Naruto sangat datar. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan sakit yang luar biasa, kelegaan, dan tentu saja kebahagiaan.

"Dobe..". Sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke sangat kaget atas perlakuan temannya itu. Tapi Sasuke merasa pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak, bukan seperti itu, harusnya Naruto menghajarnya sampai setengah mati karena pengkhianatan yang sudah dia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke menyambutnya setelah berapa lama memandangi pemuda itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang Uchiha, "Selamat datang kembali, Teme. Kami semua merindukan mu."

Mata Uchiha Sasuke membelalak setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Astaga, bagaimana bisa temannya itu mau menerimanya kembali setelah dirinya beberapa kali hampir membunuh Naruto dan mengkhianati desa nya. Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke yakini, dirinya mungkin sudah dit erima kembali, tapi tentu saja banyak kesalahan yang tidak pernah bisa teman-temannya maafkan. Terutama gadis berambut merah muda itu, yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil terus terisak. Sasuke sangat yakin, bukan, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu mustahil memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Kami semua sudah memaafkan mu, Sasuke. Kami sangat senang kau sudah kembali. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi..", kata Sakura. Gadis itu tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Dirinya tidak kuat menahan kebahagiaan yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia sangat yakin dirinya akan jadi gila, kalau ternyata semua ini adalah mimpi-mimpi nya yang tiap malam selalu ia harapkan. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat menahan isakannya yang menjadi-jadi. Ingin sekali gadis itu memeluk Uchiha Sasuke dan tidak melepasnya lagi. Tapi mustahil ia lakukan, karena ia sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah sangat tidak menyukainya dari pertama mereka bertemu. Sakura berharap hidupnya akan lebih bahagia setelah kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha.

Tentu saja Sasuke sangat terkejut. Apa gadis itu bisa membaca pikirannya? Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, gadis itu berkata bahwa dirinya telah memaafkan Sasuke, bahkan sebelum Rambut Raven itu mencoba berkata maaf.

"Ehm..ehm.. Kurasa sudah cukup reuni kalian. Sekarang, dengarkan aku.", Tsunade memotong saat anak-anak muda itu mulai mengenang masa-masa 5 tahun lalu. "Tunggu dulu, nek. Di mana guru Kakashi? Aku yakin guru Kakashi juga ingin bertemu Sasuke.", sahut Naruto.

"Kakashi sedang dalam misi di Desa Angin. Aku akan memanggilnya setelah ia kembali. Sekarang bisakah kalian duduk tenang, diam, dan dengar apa yang akan ku katakan?", Tsunade mendelik kearah Naruto dan menunjuk kursi kosong di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kalian tahu, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah terdakwa karena telah meninggalkan Konoha tanpa izin, berkhianat, dan melakukan tindak kriminal lainnya. Dan pastinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat dengan mudahnya diterima kembali di desa Konoha. Kalian boleh mengaku sebagai sahabat atau apapun yang kalian mau, tapi hukum tetaplah hukum. Aku sangat yakin, tetua-tetua desa pasti masih menyimpan kecurigaan besar pada Sasuke. Dan kalian sangat beruntung memiliki seorang Hokage seperti aku. Aku tidak akan mengeksekusi mati Uchiha Sasuke setelah ini, tapi dia tetap harus menjalani masa karantina sampai keputusan hukum selesai dibuat. Kurasa dua minggu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui nasib Uchiha ini.". Mata Tsunade memandangi Uchiha Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah, terus menerus menggeleng sambil menggumam. Tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sakura, Naruto, dan bahkan Kakashi sangat menginginkan Sasuke kembali hidup-hidup. Tidak ada suatu apapun yang istimewa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke kecuali-tentu saja ketampanan, kemampuan intelegensi dan fisik yang luar biasa. Bahkan matanya pun tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang dapat dirindukan, malahan menyiratkan kekosongan yang dingin dan mematikan. Jika dibandingkan dengan kepribadian Naruto dan Sakura yang ramah dan hangat, Sasuke sangat bertolak belakang dengan mereka. Hal apa yang dapat membuat dirinya begitu istimewa sampai bisa membuat Uzumaki Naruto menjadi kuat, sedangkan Haruno Sakura menjadi lebih tegar dan berguna.

"Apa? Apa kami masih bisa menemuinya selama masa karantina, Tsunade sama?", tanya Sakura panik.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Hanya 2 minggu, dan setelah keputusan dibuat, kalian bisa menjalankan misi dengan tim yang utuh kembali. Yah..mungkin sebagai permulaan, aku akan mengatur misi ranking C untuk kalian."

"Memangnya keputusan macam apa yang akan dibuat? Dan hey! Yang benar saja, nenek Tsunade! Sasuke sudah kembali tapi kenapa kami malah diberi misi gampang seperti itu?", Naruto melontarkan pertanyaanya cepat-cepat, berharap Tsunade akan merubah keputusannya tentang misi ranking C.

"Keputusan eksekusi mati atau masa percobaan 1 tahun."

"A..apa? Eksekusi mati?", mulut Naruto menganga saking kagetnya.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa dikategorikan sebagai penjahat kelas berat, tapi tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun kalau Sasuke kembali hanya untuk dieksekusi mati. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus sedikit sambil kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Hmhm.. eksekusi mati. Tapi aku yakin anak merepotkan ini hanya akan menjalani masa percobaan selama 1 tahun. Karena yaah.. seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku ini seorang Hokage. Aku pikir aku bisa memberi Uchiha ini satu kesempatan lagi.". Tsunade tersenyum sambil memandang Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Wanita itu lalu tertawa saat Naruto dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas nya bersamaan setelah secara tidak sadar menahan nafas dari tadi. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Sasuke, kau ikut aku setelah ini. Kita harus mengurus kepulangan mu ke tetua desa."

Naruto dan Sakura beranjak dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Setelah memberikan salam, Naruto langsung bergegas ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk member tahu Hinata dan Neji atas kepulangan Sasuke. Tugas untuk hari ini, memberitakan kepulangan Sasuke ke seluruh penjuru desa, pikir Naruto bersemangat. Setelah temannya itu meninggalkan ruangan hokage, Sakura menghampiri Tsunade.

"Tsunade sama.. Terima kasih banyak atas pengertiannya..". Sakura tahu bahwa dengan mempertahankan nyawa Sasuke dihadapan tetua desa, jabatan sebagai kepala Negara Konoha yang dipegang Tsunade sudah pasti jadi taruhannya.

"Bukan masalah, Sakura. Tugasmu adalah menjaga tim mu tetap utuh setelah ini. Jangan pikirkan aku, kau tahu aku akan baik-baik saja."


End file.
